The invention relates to the transmission of data between a vehicle and a remote server, and in particular the determination of communication means that allow for transmission of this kind.
It is known to transmit data between a vehicle and a remote server via a wireless communication means.
For example, it is known to use a Wi-Fi access point in order to transfer data from a vehicle to a server. However, this connection means is not always available.
It is also known to use a 3G or 4G connection in order to transfer data from a vehicle to a server. However, this connection means may become expensive because it is generally billed on the basis of the volume of data transferred.
US20110095905 discloses a method that makes it possible to select a communication means on the basis of various criteria, such as the priority of the data to be transmitted, or even the cost of the communication.
However, a solution of this kind does not make it possible to adapt to one-off changes in the surroundings of the vehicle, for example network coverage problems resulting from a temporary outage.